Haruun Kal
This page describes Haruun Kal as it appears in the Jedi v Sith Universe. For the canonical Haruun Kal, see Wookieepedia: Haruun Kal Haruun Kal (Above the Clouds in Basic, also known as Haruun Kul or Al'Har I) was the home world of the famed Jedi Master Mace Windu. It is on the Gevarno Loop hyperspace route. It takes 383 local days to orbit its star, Al'Har. It has a moon belt with an undefined amount of moons. The system also contains an asteroid belt of substantial size. The capital city is Pelek Baw with other minor cities including Oran Mas. Its major exports are high technology and resources gathered By Kal Corp. Haruun Kal is home to Both Kal Corp and a Jedi Temple built and run by the Council of the Unified force. =Jedi Temple= The Jedi Temple on Haruun Kal is located on the Korunnal Highland about 15 kilometers north of Pelek Baw. This Temple was originally meant to resemble the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, however after the Kashyyyk Sith Order destroyed the first temple it was commissioned to be rebuilt after the Jedi were giving back control of Haruun Kal. After it was rebuilt its appearance changed dramatically. Jedi Master Arden Brandwyn and Jedi Master Murdock Shan commissioned for the Council Chambers to be built with 8 chairs set up, in the pattern of an octagon. It sits in the center of the temple with a door set behind each seat so all occupants have the exact same view in order to avoid anyone member feeling as though they are the leader or at the 'head' of the council. This is probably the most unique feature of the new temple. Of course there are other facilities as well. There are dormitories and classrooms for when the school side of the temple is active again. There are dining facilities, communications centers, medical facilities, landing pads and hanger bays, which are standard at most temples of this size. The Hallways were built to get new comers and enemies lost within them. With out a map such a person could get lost for days with in there walls. Another point of interest would be Master Brandwyn’s gardens just outside of the temple as you leave. A farmer by birth, he enjoys his garden and fiercely protects it from the ravages of weeds. All visitors are warned away from stepping on the flowers. Two unique features taken directly from the temple at Coruscant are the Room of a Thousand Fountains and the Jedi War room. There are several differences between the temple here and at Coruscant as it pertains to these two rooms. First is that the Room of a Thousand Fountains on Haruun Kal contains local bird and small animal species, something that was absent from the Coruscant temple. Another difference was in the Jedi War room. The Jedi War Room with in the temple on Haruun Kal contains a much bigger holo-table and is also equipped to allow the Jedi the ability to command the troops on the battle field without actually being there. This ability allows fewer Jedi to do the job of a much larger force. It also allows the Jedi to conduct negotiations in with people from “Galactic hotspots” without risk to any party’s life. After a long battle that Master Murdock was unable to leave he remarked the room needed something. Master Brandwyn added a few plants including rare Fichus. This rebuilt temple once again became the home of the Council of the Unified Force. This temple is a great achievement for the builders as it was a huge undertaking to rebuild the temple after the jungles of Haruun Kal had claimed it. =Kal Corp= Kal Corp is the brain child of the Council of the Unified Force. It is named for the planet Haruun Kal. Its purpose is to better the life of all those on Haruun Kal by providing jobs, stimulating the economy, and put Haruun Kal on the list of planets one must visit. How Kal Corp accomplishes this is by harvesting various asteroids in the asteroid belt, moons in the moon belt and elements from the Cloud Sea. Kal Corp takes these elements and raw materials, refines them and then sells them into various markets such as cloning and ship yards. With these contracts Kal Corp maintains the integrity of Haruun Kal’s eco system, but provides a valuable product to the Galaxy at large. =Defense Forces= The troops of Haruun Kal are clone troopers. They have been trained to be the best soldiers possible. Many for the troops are sent on a routine basis to Malastare for training in higher gravity. Also, Kal Corp itself gives its full support to all of Haruun Kal’s protectors and thus provides all weapons and amour. There are several bases and forward operating bases around Haruun Kal to allow for a quicker reaction while on the ground and also to counter multiple threats. Those post are Fort Pelek, located just north of the government center, Fort Ghosh, located in the Highlands on Grandfathers Shoulder and the ruins of a Sith temple, and FOB Oran, located in Oran Mas. The Current defense forces of the planet are as listed (remember that these do ‘’’’not’’’’ include personal forces) Ground Forces All troops unless otherwise stated are in phase 2 amour but with the coloring and markings of the clone war area. :50000 – Clone Troops ::*Clone Troopers x50000 :5000 - Elite Troops ::*Clone jet troopers x 1000 ::*Clone paratroopers x 1000 ::*Clone heavy troopers x1000 ::*Clone heavy gunners x1000 ::*Phase 3 Dark troopers x1000 :1000 - Commando Troops ::*Advanced Recon Commandos(uses modular weapons system and Anti~Matter Slugs.)x1000 :50 – NPC Generals ::*Knights of the Council (Jedi Knight level trained with in the Jedi Temple. All are equipped with the Jedi Body Glove and Wrist Unit) x50 :1000 - Light class veheicles-0-10m ::*Arrow-23 transport land speeder x 500 ::*BARC x 500 :600 - Medium class vehicles-10-15m ::*VTOL Attack Craft x 400 ::*Windu Class Assault Vehicle x200 :300 - Heavy class vehicles-15m+ ::*Mobile Air Command Center x100 ::*AT-AT x100 ::*LAAT x100 :10 – Supreme Class Vehicles- 300m ::*Unity Class Airship x 10 =Guide Entry= Haruun Kal -http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Haruun_Kal *Haruun Kal (Above the Clouds in Basic, also known as Haruun Kul or Al'Har I) was the home world of the famed Jedi Master Mace Windu. Its capital was Pelek Baw. Haruun Kal appears to be oceanic from space but this "ocean" was in fact a sea of toxic gases brought to the surface by volcanic activity. Only the landmasses that reached into the atmosphere could support life, and thus it was high in the mountains and plateaus where life evolved IC Sympathy tends towards: Jedi Type of RP and/or SL likely to be found: Open RP Spontaneous SL Planned SL Large battles, fleet or army Duels/dogfights IC Training for the character Non-combatant personal storylines Non-combatant large storylines Council Meetings Military Maneuvers and Training Covert Ops Diplomatic meetings We are willing to RP anything with a good story. What to expect as a new RP arrival wanting to write here: Visiting writers and players welcome New players to the Universe welcome New players will receive answers to questions Via PM Posting of where we are going not just poof we are there. Random comedy and idiotic behavior To join the story here: To enter RP post IC in orbit and WAIT for the official message from one of the Admirals in charge in order to join the RP. If you are here to in an aggressive nature send a Pm to Murdock or Arden Brandwyn and give us at least 24 hours to write you back so it can be RPed properly. You will receive an official welcome to the planet's RP OOC NOT WELCOME PM OR USE THE PROPER THREAD. Our alignment is Jedi and grey Jedi, and will welcome any newcomers who follow the protocol outlined above. Antagonists are also welcome from an OOC perspective, but will recognize that IC we will be trying our best to bring justice them…sorry =) - Jedi Temple is run by the Council of the Unified Force. Our goals are simple to improve Haruun Kal, (by upgrading IC the facilities and OOC getting people to RP properly.) and to bring peace to the universe. We are growing in numbers and our always looking for new members feel free to look up our user group. Also unless you are a member of the Council of the Unified Force you will not be able to post in the Jedi Temple. Also we have a business on Haruun Kal. We seek the resources that we are able to get from the cloud sea and the asteroid and moon belts. Feel free to ask about this to the above mentioned members. We look forward to seeing you on Haruun Kal '-Profession Wanted:' Any. Posting in proper English required or you will be ignored. Thank you. Category:Mid Rim Category:Universe 1.0 Planets Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets Category:Planets